


welcome home

by to-a-merrier-world (wayward_wolves)



Series: sleepyhunk's prompts and drabbles [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blade of Marmora Hunk (Voltron), Comfort, Established Relationship, Galra Hunk (Voltron), Kolivunk (Voltron), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_wolves/pseuds/to-a-merrier-world
Summary: Hunk’s feet carried him forward before he could even fully process seeing Kolivan again. Kolivan strode forward, each step measured and controlled. They both stopped when they were only inches apart, Hunk tipping his head back to look at him.There was something unfathomable swirling in Kolivan’s gaze. Hunk had grown used to Kolivan’s stern expressions and how little he ever showed on his face, but his eyes… his eyes had always told him everything he’d ever needed to know.His mother had told him, once, that the eyes were the windows to the soul. When Hunk looked into Kolivan’s eyes, he actually started to believe it.--Written for the prompt: "I thought you were dead!"





	welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> The premise for this AU: Hunk’s mother was a researcher with the GG and went on a mission to Europa (one of Jupiter’s moons), which was the furthest any human had traveled by that point. Something went wrong with their ship, killing most of the crew save for Hunk’s mom. She ends up being found by space pirates who “save” her (aka, they fought over whether to sell her or eat her, and then she showed them she was a great engineer by saving their asses, and so they decided to keep her around instead.) A few years later, she meets a member of the Blade, leaves the pirates to join their fight, and falls in love with said Galra, having a half Galra son, Hunk, who is raised with the Blade of Marmora. (no, he’s not purple)
> 
> Hunk and Kolivan have a sort-of arranged marriage type deal, but by this point have genuinely grown to love and care for each other. Hunk is more of a supportive Blade member than one that does missions. While he’s received the same training, his obviously not full-Galra heritage makes him not ideal for most undercover work. However, when Ulaz brings news of The Champion, another human, Hunk asks Kolivan (who only recently became leader of the blade) to put him on the mission, too. Kolivan eventually agrees, knowing how much his human heritage means to him (since his only connection to it is his mother) and thinking him safe in Ulaz’s hands.
> 
> Shiro’s escape ends up going a bit differently, and Hunk ends up on the escape pod with him and going to Earth, where Voltron’s adventure begins… this is Hunk and Kolivan’s reunion (and a little bit of Hunk’s reunion with other Blade members, like his mom).  
> \--  
> hope you enjoy!

_God_ , he’d missed her. His mother was warm and solid in his arms, radiating that perfect feeling of  _safe_  that he’d needed so much of growing up. They were both sniffling into each other’s shoulders while squeezing the life out of each other.

It was wonderful.

“Oh, my baby boy.” She pulled away and cradled his tear-stained face in her hands.

Hunk gave her a wobbly smile. Her face screwed up, holding back another onslaught of tears, before she pulled him back into her arms.

“You scared me  _so much_ ,” she scolded between sniffles.

“I’m sorry, Ma,” Hunk whispered against her hair.

She huffed before finally pulling back all the way. She smiled brilliantly up at Hunk before turning to the other paladins and the Alteans.

“Well,” she said, something indescribable in her voice at the sight of them. “Aren’t you all something…”

Hunk took his Mom’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Mom, these are my fellow paladins. This is Shiro, he’s the Black Paladin and the guy I helped save.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, ma’am,” Shiro said, offering his hand. Hunk’s mother took it with a slightly dazed expression.

“And this is Lance and Pidge, they-”

“Hunk!”

Hunk stopped mid-sentence and turned at the loud shout, only to be hit by what felt like a steel wall. Suddenly, his feet were off the ground and he was being held against a massive chest while the life was squeezed out of him. He might have squeaked a little.

“Antok!” Hunk wheezed when his brain finally caught up.

He wrapped his own arms around Antok’s neck, feeling distinctly like a child’s doll. He didn’t mind, though. He’d missed the giant of a man.

Eventually, Antok set Hunk back on his feet, but he kept his hands on Hunk’s shoulders.

“It’s so good to see you whole and hale, little brother,” Antok said warmly, his tail wrapping around Hunk’s wrist in affection.

Hunk smiled warmly up at Antok and brushed his thumb against Antok’s tail, returning his affection.

“It’s good to see you, too.”

Antok looked down at him for a moment before placing one of his large hands on top of Hunk’s head, just like he used to when Hunk was a child and was afraid while his mom was away on missions. The gesture brought new tears to Hunk’s eyes that he rapidly blinked away when Antok removed his hand.

Antok stepped away and to the side, and Hunk watched him in confusion for a moment before movement caught his eye. He turned his gaze to where Antok had just stood and gasped.

“Kolivan.”

Hunk’s feet carried him forward before he could even fully process seeing Kolivan again. Kolivan strode forward, each step measured and controlled. They both stopped when they were only inches apart, Hunk tipping his head back to look at him.

There was something unfathomable swirling in Kolivan’s gaze. Hunk had grown used to Kolivan’s stern expressions and how little he ever showed on his face, but his eyes… his eyes had always told him everything he’d ever needed to know.

His mother had told him, once, that the eyes were the windows to the soul. When Hunk looked into Kolivan’s eyes, he actually started to believe it.

Kolivan’s shoulder’s were tense, though, and he glanced up and behind Hunk, annoyance flashing briefly in his eyes. Hunk looked over his shoulders and saw everyone standing close by, awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

Ah. Right. Kolivan liked to keep his private life, well,  _private_.

Hunk managed to catch his mother’s eye, and communicated to her via raised eyebrows and several hand gestures that he wanted some alone time with Kolivan. She nodded and then turned her 100-watt smile on the others, expertly maneuvering everyone well away from the pair.

Hunk chuckled to himself at his friend’s bemused (or confused, on Keith’s part) expressions. A gentle brush against his cheek brought him back into the moment, and he turned to face Kolivan again.

“A’sayar,” Kolivan whispered, and something fragile in Hunk’s chest shattered at his tone.

Kolivan brushed his thumb against Hunk’s cheek again before bending forward to rest his forehead against Hunk’s, his hands drifting down to grasp Hunk’s arms. Hunk closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath, reaching out and taking Kolivan’s waist in his hands to steady them both.

“I thought you dead.” Kolivan’s voice rumbled deep in his chest at the quiet admission.

Hunk huffed a humorless laugh. “I thought that, too, a few times.”

Kolivan growled and his grip on Hunk’s arms tightened briefly. Hunk startled briefly, pulling back a bit to look at Kolivan. He hadn’t expected such a strong reaction, though he could tell Kolivan’s anger was aimed at whatever had threatened Hunk’s life rather than Hunk himself.

“Hey.”

Hunk placed his hands on Kolivan’s chest, and Kolivan covered them with his own, his large hands gently holding Hunk’s wrists.

“I’m okay,” Hunk said, turning his hands so that their palms were pressed together. He pulled Kolivan’s hands to his own chest, as though to prove that his heart was still beating underneath his armor.

“I’m home.”

Kolivan’s gaze softened, and he leaned forward to press a firm kiss to Hunk’s forehead.

“You’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudo/comment if you enjoyed! if you'd be interested in more of this au, please let me know! i'm considering writing for this again.
> 
> link to [my tumblr](https://sleepyhunk.tumblr.com/) / [this prompt fill on tumblr](https://sleepyhunk.tumblr.com/post/168208921081/46-with-koliunk)
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
